sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
United Korea
United Korea, officially the United States of Korea (USOK), was a sovereign state in East Asia, constituting the whole of the Korean Peninsula. Koreans led a distinctive urban lifestyle in the densely populated hubs of Seoul and Pyongyang. With the unification of East Asia into a single Associated State in 2140, the country became a state of the new Association and a major player in Association politics. Since the end of the Republic, Korea has remained part of the Association of East Asia. History 'Division' In 2046, the Russian Republic and the United States agreed on the surrender of terrorist forces in the aftermath of the Global War on Terror, leaving Korea partitioned along the 38th parallel, with the North under Chinese occupation and the South under U.S. occupation. These circumstances soon became the basis for the division of Korea by the two superpowers, exacerbated by their incapability to agree on the terms of Korean independence. The Communist-inspired government in the North received backing from the People's Republic of China in opposition to the pro-Western government in the South, leading to Korea's division into two political entities: North Korea (formally the Democratic People's Republic of Korea), and South Korea (formally the Republic of Korea). This eventually led to the Korean War in 1950, which ended in a stalemate without a formalized peace treaty in 1953, a factor that contributed to the high tensions which would divide the peninsula for over seven decades. Both countries competed with each other as the sole legitimate government of all of Korea. From 2052–2053, tensions in Korea grew as a result of growing tensions between the DPRK, Republic of Korea, and the U.S. over the North's nuclear weapons program. 'Reunification' The Korean reunification was the process that began in 2054 in which the territory of the former Democratic People's Republic of Korea (North Korea) joined the Republic of Korea (South Korea) to form the reunited nation of Korea. The end of the unification process is officially referred to as Korean Unity Day, celebrated on 11 February, 2031 and commemorated yearly from there on out. Following Korean reunification, Seoul was once again designated as the capital of the United States of Korea. The actual process of reunifying, however, would ultimately take decades, only really ending with the outbreak of the Second Korean War 23 years later until it was ended when the Supreme Leader of North Korea was captured and executed. In the 2070s, as North Korea began to impose a more tangible threat to the Korean Peninsula, the United States and NATO coalition began offering military and financial assistance to South Korea. This buildup of the military provided much needed economic relief, but also united the country in a way that previous attempts never had been able to. The Korean government reopened North Korean military facilities and factories, driving southern experts north to manage the creation of a wartime economy, and brought the country together with a propaganda campaign designed by Hwang Sye-kyun, a former North Korean propaganda artist. East Asian Federation's invasion galvanized this effort, and unified Koreans against a common enemy like they had not seen in a century. In an irony of history, the national capital was temporarily relocated to Pyongyang after the East Asian Forces took Seoul until it was later liberated by the Korean resistance fighters and United Korean Armed Forces. Geography The Korean peninsula extends southwards for about 1,100 km (680 mi) from continental Asia into the Pacific Ocean and is surrounded by the Sea of Japan (East Sea) to the east, and the Yellow Sea (West Sea) to the west. The Korea Strait connecting the first two bodies of water separates Korea from Japan while the Yalu River to the North served as a border with China. Korea is mainly mountainous, and there are many islands off the south coast, providing numerous natural defenses from the elements. Gallery 1232.png EastAsia3.png EastAsia01.png Flag of a United Korea.png United Korean Flag.png Flag of Unified Korea.jpg United Korea Flag Concept.png People's Republic of Korea.png Unified Korean Flag.png KOREA-empire.png Unified Korea Flag-Alternate History.png pTq89xokc.png Category:History of Korea Category:Continents of Asia